Rainbow Six Siege Outbreak: Sierra Veterans Wing
by reactiverainbow
Summary: Doc, Finka, and Lion attempt to extract a doctor from Truth or Consequences Hospital in hopes of developing a cure. This story was written during the Outbreak event in the Spring time but I never built up the nerve to post it. You guys seemed to enjoy my first Outbreak story so here's another one. Hope you enjoy!


**Rainbow Six Siege Outbreak Fanfiction: The Hospital**

Word spread of Rainbow Six's victory securing the capsule. Soldiers were in high spirits that the town could still be saved. Eliza, Lera, and Tachanka were finally back to full duty after suffering major injurie securing the capsule. Lera and Gustave have been working day and night trying to develop a cure, but they were still missing pieces to the puzzle and they were losing hope. None of the operators told the soldiers of the failing cure as to not ruin their spirits on the battlefield. Gustave was becoming frustrated with the lack in progress. They were running out of time. With each day, more and more soldiers were lost to the parasite.

Gustave sat at his desk in his makeshift office attached to the medical tent. He decided to look through Truth or Consequences hospital medical records from when the parasite first started to show its face within the community. A woman by the name of Dr. Ellen Macintosh was consistent in all the diagnoses of each patient. Also, the medications that she prescribed to each patient were out of the ordinary.

Lera walked into to his workspace and placed a cup of coffee on his desk. She was dressed in her white lab coat and scrubs just like Gustave. She had a stethoscope around her neck. She must be on medical duty today instead of research for the cure.

"Merci." He said with his nose still in the computer.

She sat at the edge of his desk and looked at what he was looking at it.

"Dr. Ellen Macintosh." She read off one of the documents.

"One of the first doctors to do direct treatment with the parasite. She worked on Patient Zero." Gustave said leaning back in his chair rubbing his eyes.

"Look at her treatment plans." She said pointing at her chosen medications history. "Very unusual. I've never seen medicine dosages like that before."  
"I know, definitely something I've never…. wait a sec." He started to scroll through all the medications and their results.

"What's wrong?"

"She was doing human experimentation."

"Wait, isn't that illegal to do without proper authorization?"

"I guess when your entire town is falling to a parasite right before your eyes; anything goes. I bet she could help us find a cure."  
"We should tell Eliza."

"I'll talk to her. Keep treating the wounded. I'll get back with you shortly."

Gustave rose from his desk and walked to the briefing tent. As Gustave moved through the Truth or Consequences forward operating base he passed soldiers moving in different directions and completing their daily tasks. Body bags lined some parts of the walkway to be loaded into trucks and sent elsewhere. Gustave felt nauseous seeing the filled bags. He entered the tent. Eliza, the mission lead of Operation Chimera was talking on the phone. Sounded like she was talking to Six. There was no one else in the tent. She noticed to Gustave and held up a finger motioning him to wait.

"Yes ma'am… that's correct… I understand…"

She hung up the phone and turned to Gustave giving him her undivided attention.

"Dr. Kateb. What can I do for you?"

"Eliza. I assume that was Six?"

"Yeah she just wanted a situation report. What brings you here? Any good news for the cure?" She said with hope.

"What I have to say does involve our progress with the cure. It's still a dead end. Dr. Melnikova and I are still missing pieces, but I think I found a solution."

"What's your solution?"

"Dr. Ellen Macintosh. She was one of the first doctors to start developing a cure. She worked at the local hospital doing human experimentation on the infected people. I have reason to believe she'll know the missing pieces to developing the cure."

"What do you propose?"

"We go into the hospital and extract the doctor. Bring her back to the FOB and have her help us develop the cure."

Ash took a deep breath and leaned forward on her knuckles on a desk in front of her deep in thought.

"Dr. Kateb, I'm afraid we can't we can't do that."

"What?" Gustave was in shock by her decision.

"I said we can't do it."

"Why?"

"It's too risky. Do you even know if she's still alive? How reliable is the intel you've gathered on this?"

"But maybe she has a vaccine. Maybe she has a cure. Maybe I can stop working in a quarantine tent that's lined with claymores and C4!"

"You're a humanitarian and I don't think you can afford to be." Eliza said trying to stand her ground. Gustave turned away from her appalled. He calmed himself and turned back around looking Eliza dead in the eye.

"You have a better option on the table? Because we are barely containing this. And I hope you have a solution that doesn't involve a nuclear response. I heard the talk." He said pointing his finger at her. This shut Eliza up. Eliza looked down at the table avoiding Gustave's eyes filled with frustration. She thought no one else knew about the nuclear option except for her, Jordan, and Six. Her face cringed at Gustave's idea.

But he was right. If they were to nuke the entire town and then find out later that Dr. Macintosh could have made a cure the world would boil over in outrage.

"Okay. Let's try it your way. Let's extract Dr. Macintosh and pray to God she's got answers we can use."

Gustave's face softened.

"Merci."

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Eliza, Jordan, Porter, Lera, Gustave, Marius, and Maxim sat in the briefing room. Images and maps of the hospital were strung up on the walls. Eliza led the briefing.

"Okay people. We have a new mission that should help us in developing a cure. It turns out that a woman by the name of Dr. Ellen Macintosh was doing human experimentation on infected people at the beginning of the outbreak. We have reason to believe she's still alive and can help us with creating a cure."

Porter sat lounging in the back of the room lounging in a chair. Lera stood in the back of tent leaning against a post with her arms crossed near Porter. Marius was listening to music on his phone off to the side. Gustave sat front in center of the room taking notes. Jordan sat off to Eliza's side. Maxim sat near Gustave.

"The team going into the hospital to find Macintosh will be Doc, Finka, and Lion. Finka is operations lead. Jager will be our chauffer. Smoke and Maxim will cover extraction. We fly in directly by helicopter. Find the Doctor. Extract from the roof. Let's try to keep it stealthy people."

Gustave's heart sank when he heard the operator selection. Porter sat up straight with a look of disgust. Lera, looked down at her feet shaking her head at her fellow operators' reactions to the selection. Gustave started first.

"Eliza you should reconsider your operator selection."

Eliza rolled her eyes at the statement. She already knew what their problem was, but she asked anyway.

"What seems to be the problem Dr. Kateb?"

"We're trying to do humanitarian work here and you're bringing someone along who is the exact opposite of that."

"If Olivier gives us problems I'll punch the wanker harder than the old man did the first time and his friend Gilles won't be there to save him." Porter said jumping into the conversation.

Right after Porter's statement a man stepped inside the tent in full hazmat gear. He looked as if he just came back from a mission. He wore a big backpack on his back. His black balaclava was in his one hand.

"Eliza? You called?" He said looking around the room.

"Olivier. Glad you could join us. I'll update you on the briefing. Everyone else is dismissed. Wheels up at 19:00 tomorrow."

The operators filed out. Gustave and Porter gave Olivier dirty looks. Lera nudged Olivier with her arm and winked at him before walking out.

The operators walked to the mess hall to grab some food and talk about the mission.

"Why would Eliza pick him? I don't understand. She is fully aware of the trouble he causes."

Jordan defended Olivier by trying to reason with Gustave.

"You'll need Olivier for the mission. He's a great C burn operator and his drone will help you locate Dr. Macintosh's position. It beats having to drone out the entire hospital when he can just find her with one scan from his flying drone. Besides, you're lucky Eliza agreed to executing this mission. She wants no part of it because of the amount of risk so beggars can't be choosers."

Gustave quietly ate his food. Jordan was right.

"If he acts up I'm still gonna punch him in the face." Porter said stubbornly.

"Porter you should channel your aggression into punching roaches instead of your own teammates." Jordan said laughing.

"The man has given us nothing but shit since he's joined Rainbow Six. Trust me lad, he deserves it."

"Hey asshole, don't you have to go for tea or something?" Lera said to Porter angerly. Nobody talks shit on her teammate and gets away with it.

Jordan started eating his meal.

" _Tomorrow is going to be a long night."_ He thought to himself.

 **UNKNOWN**

A truck drove through the New Mexican desert. The moon shined high above them. 4 men we're in the car making small talk.

"Hey, are you sure about this Julian? This seems awfully risky." A young voice said.

"I'm 100% sure, Eli. Orders came all the way from the top. If we can pull this off, it could change everything." A man with a southern accent said.

"I know but I heard not even those Rainbow Six operators have been able to handle those infected monsters. I've heard through the grape vine that they got their asses handed to them in the Dark Zone. So how in the hell are we gonna fair against them?" The young voice said.

"Eli, you need to stop being such a worry wort." An Asian man said.

"Shut up Lee I'm not worrying! I'm being realistic here. This is crazy!"

"Eli, I'll be watching the entire time. I'll be your eye in the sky. Trust me. Nothing is gonna happen to any of us. Besides, I thought the Rangers taught you stay calm anyway." A man with a New York City accent said.

"Okay." Eli said.

"Here's our stop. We camp here for the night. Tomorrow night we begin our assault. Get some shut eye."

 **Truth or Consequences FOB one hour before mission launch**

Olivier, Lera, and Gustave stood in the medical tent. Olivier was helping his teammates with donning their hazmat gear. They wore yellow suits with the legs and arm sleeves taped shut to prevent anything from going entering their suits. APR masks hung from their vests. Oliver approached Gustave and started to check his hazmat suit to make sure there were no openings.

"Olivier, if you do anything to jeopardize the objective of this mission…"

"Dr. Kateb, you should worry more about your own actions then mine." Olivier interrupted.

He finished checking Gustave's suit. He pulled out a pocket-sized box and opened it. Gustave looked inside and saw what looked like two contact lenses.

"What's this?"

"It's for my drone. Just put it on."

Gustave took a contact lense and put it in his eye.

Lera reached in and took the other.

Oliver began to check Lera's suit. Lera did the same for him.

"Don't worry about Gustave. He's just anxious about the mission. It means a lot to him." Lera said trying to cheer up her squad mate.

They've been on all sorts of crazy operations together during the Zika outbreak, Ebola outbreak, you name it, they've been on it. But they never pictured fighting a cordyceps parasite that's enslave an entire town's population.

Lera could see Olivier smile under his balaclava.

"No worries. I'll try not to kill Doc while I'm out there."

Lera punched his squad mate in the arm. Once their suits were donned Lera did a check on her nanobots to make sure they were functioning well in everyone's bloodstreams. She saw Gustave had already grabbed his stim shots. Once the two were set they walked to the armory. They had already prepared their weapons in the morning. Lera grabbed her SPEAR assault rifle, Olivier grabbed his 417 marksman rifle, and Gustave grabbed his MP5. Olivier then pulled out a big cylindrical object and shoved it in his big backpack. It was his EE-one-D drone but to him he called it 'Big Brother.' A reference to one of his favorite books, "1984." It was a gift from his GIGN teammate Emanuelle. He uses the drone to maintain quarantine protocols by detecting the movement of anyone trying to break quarantine. For this mission, he would use it to find Dr. Macintosh and find any roaches along the way. Once Olivier's drone was packed, the operators made their way to the tarmac where Marius was waiting for them in a Blackhawk helicopter. The three operators clambered aboard the helicopter. Eliza stood at a distance away from the helicopter. She felt uneasy about her fellow teammates safety but if they could pull off this extraction they would be another step closer to a cure. She heard the engines start to spin up. She turned and walked back toward to the FOB.

The operators put ear pieces in their ears and did comms checks.

"Testing 1-2-3. Thermite do you copy?"

"I read you 3 loud and clear. Good luck and god be with you." Said Thermite.

The rotors on the helicopter began to rotate. Within minutes they were high above the town of Truth or Consequences. They flew with both sliding doors open so they could feel the hot and humid air. The town was a disaster. Fires raged in some of the buildings. They could hear gunfire and see occasional explosions. Some of the lights were still working in the town brightening some of the areas of the town. They could see the lights of the hospital in the distance. Finka sat with her eyes closed tapping her foot nervously. She rubbed her left thumb along the tops of her fingers and on her palm. Doc, sitting next to her, noticed the motion with her thumb. He recognized the motion she was doing. She's was checking for feeling in her hands and fingers. Her neuropathy must be showing its face and at a very bad time too. He'd been monitoring her condition for a while now. He's noticed that it comes and goes but with every episode the numbness is worse than the last. Lera opened her eyes sensing someone was staring at her. She looked up and saw it was Doc who was staring at her hand. She looked back down at her hand and then back to him.

She knew what he was thinking.

"I'm fine." She said to him coldly.

Doc turned and went to staring out the side door of the helicopter. She was always very uncomfortable discussing her own health and now wasn't the time to talk about it.

Lion looked back and forth at the two operators clearly being left out on some details. He then proceeded to pull his drone out his backpack and set it toward the edge of the helicopter. He flipped a switch turning it one and he synced his wrist controller with the drone. The blades on the drone began to spin up making a humming sound.

They heard Jager's voice on the comms.

"Lion, we're about to fly over the hospital. Prepare to deploy the drone."

"Ready."

"3-2-1, deploy."

"Drone away."

Lion dropped the drone off the helicopter. It fell a few feet before stopping and hovering in midair not moving. Green and red lights flashed showing its location. Jager circled the helicopter so Lion could do diagnostics checks on his drone.

"Good deployment." Lion said looking at his wrist computer checking the drone's systems.

"Copy. I'm going to land in the south parking lot. Good luck."

Thermite's voice came on the comms.

"We have reason to believe that Dr. Macintosh is holed up in serology lab but her external comms have gone dark. Find her ASAP."

The helicopter descended toward the parking lot. The three operators stood at the edge of the door ready to step off. Once the helicopter touched down Lera jumped off first with Lion and Doc to either side of her. They swept their weapons back and forth looking for hostiles but didn't see any. The three operators got down on one knee in a triangle formation. Lera looked back toward Jager and gave him a thumb up. Jager gave her thumb up back and the helicopter lifted back into the air. The operators stayed put for a few minutes. The sound of the chopper blades grew fainter and fainter until there was dead silence. The operators kept their weapons trained forward scanning back and forth, but they couldn't hear anything.

"Clear." Finka said and she rose to her feet.

The two operators behind her followed her lead through two double doors into a white and brightly lit hallway. 2 mechanically sliding doors made of blurred out glass stood between them and the inside of the hospital. They stacked up, Lera in front, Lion behind her and then Doc. They began to step slowly toward the sliding doors.

Finka squeezed a blue button her left gloved hand.

The three operators began to feel a surge in strength and focus.

"Nanobots online."

Lion pressed a button on his wrist computer and patted Finka on her left shoulder.

"Big Brother coming in for overwatch"

There was a second delay and then they began to feel the room around begin to vibrate along with a dull hum. Their special contact lenses outlined in red tons of infected in the hospital. Despite the crowds of infected that they would have to get through, on the other end of the hospital they saw a woman hiding underneath a desk. Lion keyed up on the radio.

"Intel is dead on. Doctor is on the second floor in the serology lab."

"Copy. Try to get there quietly." Thermite responded.

The three operators began to creep forward toward the doors. The doors began to slide open slowly. The three operators walked inside.

 **UNKNOWN**

The 4 men approached the Truth or Consequences hospital weapons drawn. Julian carried a suppressed ACR. Eli carried a suppressed M4 carbine and Lee carried a suppressed K1A. The man with the New York accent only carried a Glock 17 and big backpack on his back. They saw a ladder going up the side of the hospital.

"Issac, get high. Locate the hospitals main frame so we can see what we're dealing."

"Copy." The man with the New York accent said and began to climb the ladder.

Julian, Lee and Eli began look for a door inside the hospital. Gun fire chattered occasionally in the distance along with the sound of helicopter blades beating through the air from far away. It was a humid night with no breeze, so the men were sweltering under their hazmat suits and masks. They found a loading dock around the back of the hospital. They climbed the loading dock and went inside. They entered a long hallway leading toward a main waiting area. Lee saw an infected person with her back turned. It was one of the three main entrances. He crept behind it and slit its throat dropping it without making a sound. There was a map of the hospital at the entrance. Julian studied the map while Lee and Eli took watch. Issacs voice came over their radio.

"Rogue lead from Stalker. Gained access to cams. Over."

Julian smiled at the good news.

"Copy that Stalker."

"I see you. Your location is the west entrance. I'm searching for the package standby for direction…. Got it! Package is in the serology lab. 2nd floor. Room 208. Should be a stairwell down the hall. Proceed with caution. The doctor has infected at her doorstep. How copy?"

Julian looked around and found a set of stairs down one of the hallways. A sign above the stairs read 'MEDICAL RESEARCH' and arrow pointing upward. He could hear infected upstairs.

"Solid copy on information. We found the stair well. We'll be proceeding to the second floor with caution to secure the package. Stalker, do not engage any hostiles unless compromised and continue to report every 10 mikes on enemy disposition. We need all the intel we can get of anything inside and outside the hospital. Rogue lead out."

The sound of helicopter blades that the squad heard earlier began to get louder. Eli glanced back toward the windows at the entrance and saw a Blackhawk helicopter making a descent toward the hospital.

"Hey! Look at that!" He said.

The helicopter circled in a low hover outside of their position and then flew over the hospital causing them to lose sight of the helicopter.

The three operators began to move toward the stairwell with a little more purpose.

"Stalker from Rogue lead do you have eyes on that helo?"

"Affirmative. Looks like a National Guard helo. Flew right over me but didn't compromise my position. Tracking their position now."

The three men began to hear the tapping of computer keys in their ear pieces.

"Rogue Lead, were we expecting any visitors for this mission?"

"That's a negative. Shouldn't be any National Guard activity in this sector."

"The helo just landed on the other side of the hospital from your position. South side parking lot. Three foot mobiles just stepped off, heavily armed."

The three men began to make their way up the stairs.

"Foot mobile entering the south entrance. They're not National Guard. They're not in regular military attire… oh my god…"

"Stalker what's your problem?"

"ROGUE LEAD, SYSTEMS PICKING UP A MASSIVE SONAR PULSE!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"STOP FUCKING MOVING! DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE! SOMETHING IS TRACKING US!"

"Everyone hold positions." Julian commanded.

The men stopped moving and stood in silence. They looked at each other confused. Their radios began to crackle for a few seconds. The room began to vibrate, and they heard a low hum. Then it went away.

"Stalker do you copy? What's going on?"

"I can't believe it. It's them."

"Who is it?"

"It's Rainbow Six."

 **FINKA, LION, AND DOC – THE SOUTH ENTRANCE**

Finka and Lion moved methodically through the hospital taking out any infected with ease. Doc watched amazed by their team work. He'd never seen the CBRN working together on special operation before and he was very impressed. He didn't have to do any work. He just stayed in the trail position and watched Finka and Lion cleared the way in front of them. The two never even had to speak to each other because they were so in sync with each other. The only words he'd hear is when Lion was about to scan. Lion's drone was very handy before pushing down a hallway. All the enemies in the area would show up bright red from the special contact lens that the operators were wearing that was connected to the drone hovering above the hospital. Moving through the unfamiliar hospital felt like a maze. They had to stop to look at the hospital map now and then to make sure they were heading the right way toward the serology lab. The operators found a staircase that would take them to second floor, but they could hear loud roars on the other side of the door. They opened the door and were led into another hallway which led to a waiting room. There was a security and reception desk to one side and a locked door on other side. Finka was about to place a breaching charge when a rooter came jumping out from the ceiling above them.

"BYLAT! ROOTER!" Finka yelled as she fell to the ground dodging the rooter.

The operators separated from formation in either directions.

"I got her I got her!" Lion said letting off a volley of shots hitting the rooter center mass. The rooter recoiled but didn't go down.

Doc grabbed Finka by her drag loop on the back of her vest and pulled her away from the rooter. While Finka got dragged away she pressed the blue button on her left glove giving everyone a boost of strength. Lion, feeling the power boost, ran up to the rooter and smashed the wounded rooter in the head with the butt of his rifle. Doc and Finka could her its skull crush from the impact. The rooter crumpled to the ground and Lion proceeded to curb stomp it until its face was completely caved into its head. He looked up to his teammates to make sure they were okay.

"BEHIND YOU!" He yelled and lifted his rifle to his shoulder.

Doc looked behind him to see three grunts running toward him screaming. One swung for his head with its spiked arm, but he saw the move coming from a mile away. He ducked and let go of Finka. He turned, pushed the grunt away from him, and unloaded the entire magazine in his MP5. A spray of blood hit him in his APR mask blinding him and causing him to stumble back wiping it off his mask. Finka raised her .308 rifle and shot one of the roaches in knee cap causing it to fall to the ground giving her time to stand. She pulled out her mentor's knife from her vest, the same knife that gave her the nasty scar across her face and plunged it straight into her the grunts neck killing it. Lion fired one bullet with is DMR at the last screaming grunt silencing it as soon as the bullet ripped through its head. It dropped like a rag doll at their feet. Lion hit his drone one more time to make sure they were call clear. When the drone began to scan red outlines appeared in their sight, but they were nowhere near them. They were clear for now. Finka went to the receptionist desk and pressed a button on the desk opening the doors to the research area of the hospital. A security camera glowed red above the desk but none of the operators noticed. The 3 pushed on toward the doctor's location.

 **UNKNOWN**

"Stalker from Rogue League. How can you confirm its Rainbow Six? It could be just some random special forces looking to expand the National Guard's perimeter or something."

"The one female operator in their group matches the description perfectly of one the three operators that extracted that Soviet space capsule weeks earlier and we know 100% that Rainbow Six carried out that mission."

"What do we know about the other two operators?"

"Both are GIGN operators. One appears to be a medic of some sort. The other is unique."

"Unique?"

"Affirmative. Remember our involvement in Sussex?"

"Yeah we sent a plume of Sarin gas to that small English town and a GIGN operator and a Spetsnaz operator wiped out all our guys despite them being in a top-secret location."

"Yes, well what really happened was a drone used by the GIGN was able to conduct motion detection scans from the air, so our guys ended getting compromised by simply moving their muscles. Apparently the GIGN only have one drone like this and is owned and operated by one person. Intelligence also said the lone GIGN operators was accompanied by a Spetsnaz operator when he took down our guys. Now the scans that I keep detecting are the same exact scans our boys in France detected. Also, this Frenchman in the hospital is being accompanied by a Spetsnaz woman. I'm telling you right now, these are the same people that took out our guys down in France single handedly. You must be careful. These people are dangerous."

"Thanks for the intel Stalker. We'll proceed with caution. We're almost near where the doctor is holed up."

Moving through the hospital became a daunting task with the motion detections happening at random but they were finally close to Dr. Macintosh's suspected position. With every scan, the three men would have to stop and wait for Stalker to give the all clear for them to move again. Stalker monitored the positions of the three Rainbow Six operators closely. It was beginning to stress them all out. Stalker was flipping through cameras when he noticed the three operators moving toward the serology lab. They were in a waiting area. He was surprised by the amount of the ground they'd covered since he last checked on their position. He watched as the three operators effortlessly took down a spiked woman who could shoot roots from the ground. The amount of tactical awareness they all had was astonishing and enough to give Stalker anxiety. No wonder why their squad got wiped out in France. These operators were almost super human. His three teammates down in the hospital won't stand a chance against these guys in a gunfight. Stalker had to warn his squad that Rainbow Six was operating close to them.

"Rogue Lead this is Stalker. Stand by for information."

"Rogue Lead standing by."

"Rainbow Six operators are now on the second division heading north toward your position."

"Stalker say again?"

"Rogue Leader, the Rainbow Six operators are heading toward the serology lab. They've just made entry into the research area. They'll be upon you shortly."

There was a moment of silence on the radio. Rogue Lead had no idea that Rainbow Six would be coming to the hospital at the same time as they were. He assumed they were after Dr. Macintosh and her research just like they were. From what their spies had reported from the National Guard FOB, their scientists haven't had much luck finding a cure after securing the Soviet space capsule. When the three men entered the hallway were the doctor was suspected to be they saw loads of infected milling around the area. They all went diving for cover back toward the stairwell. Lee peaked his head around the corner trying to read the room numbers. 208 was adjacent to them.

"Hey Julian." He whispered. "The doctor is in the room adjacent to our position."

"Okay. Let clear the hallway of infected first, then grab the doctor so we can get the hell out of here."

They stacked up on the door leading to the hallway. Lee was in front and he could see breachers and grunts milling around. Julian tapped Lee's shoulder signaling him to move into the hallway. When Lee began to move, the double doors opposite end of the hallway careened open. Lee and the rest of the squad scrambled back toward the stairwell and took cover. They heard the infected start screaming and run toward the other end of the hallway. Suppressed gun shots, the sound of brass pelting the tile floor, and a mix of voices casually giving call outs followed. The voices sounded French and Slavic.

"Watch out, breachers."

"Pushing up, pushing up, pushing up."

"Covering."

"On the right."

Then there was 30 seconds of silence.

"Let's check for anymore rabbits."

The three men didn't move a muscle. Their radios keyed up in their ear pieces.

"Rogue Lead from Stalker. Scan incoming."

They began to hear static in their radios, the room began to vibrate along with a dull hum, and then there was silence.

"Stack the door." The Slavic voice said.

There was a moment of silence followed by the sound of rushing footsteps.

"FRIENDLIES COMING IN, FRIENDLIES COMING IN!"

"Dr. Macintosh is secure. She needs some medical attention give me a minute to help her."

"Copy that."

Eli and Lee stared at Julian waiting for a call. Rainbow Six was getting away with the doctor. They had to steal her from them. They couldn't return empty handed. Julian finally spoke up.

"I have a plan. That wall on the other side of us is a soft wall. Eli, you bring your breaching charges?"

"Of course."

"Set it up on that wall across from us. Breach through the wall. Let's take these fuckers by surprise and snag the doctor from them. Once we have her we run like hell. Lee make the grab. I have smoke grenades. Eli and I will cover your approach with smoke and fire superiority."

The two men nodded and walked out of the stairwell toward the wall across from them. Eli planted a breaching charge on the wall.

"Breach charge set."

Lee and Julian readied their weapons. Julian gave Eli a nod.

"Breaching."

 **FINKA, LION, AND DOC**

While Doc was getting Dr. Macintosh to her feet, Finka and Lion covered the entrance to the room. While Doc helped her, Macintosh explained how she had the ingredients for a cure, but they were in her lab in another section of the hospital on the ground floor. Finka was about to relay a message to Thermite about their progress when an explosion right next to the operators rocked the entire room. Lion was closest to the explosion which sent him flying across the room. He landed in a heap on the other side and laid motionless. The explosion was followed by the sound of heavy suppressive fire from point blank range into the room. Their unknown enemy's rounds tore up everything around the operators.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Doc screamed as he fell to his side and began to scramble for some sort of cover separating himself from Dr. Macintosh. Finka stumbled backward off balance across the room smashing her back against a wall and then onto her face. She dropped her rifle as she fell. The doctor laid on her stomach with her arms over her head in the middle of the open screaming. Shredded paper, office supplies and debris flew everywhere from the never-ending volley of bullets. Finka laid on her belly behind a desk trying to regain her senses. She looked to her right and saw Lion still laying on his motionless on the ground. She saw her rifle laying just ahead of the desk she was laying behind. She quickly crawled out from cover with rounds screeching past her face, grabbed her rifle and dove back behind the desk. She tried to take aim at their foe but couldn't get any shots off from the amount of suppressive fire in their little office space. She couldn't clearly see the people firing at them through the hole in the wall. Only quick glimpses of silhouettes. The room started to get hazy from all the gunfire and debris making it even harder for the operators to see. Finka looked to her left and saw Doc laying on his stomach partially in the open. She could just barely hear him screaming into the comms over the sound of automatic weapons just feet in front of her.

"THERMITE WE'RE TAKING FIRE IN THE SEROLOGY LAB! WE'RE IN HEAVY CONTACT! DOWN DO YOU COPY?!"

"Doc what's your status? Doc come in? Doc do you copy?!" Thermite asked desperately trying to figure what was going on.

There was the sound of a cannister hitting the ground followed by a popping sound. The hole in the wall began to fill with white smoke. Finka peekd through the smoke and couldn't believe her eyes. A man in a white class A hazmat suit walked through the smoke firing a rifle. He wore a white hockey mask over his face. The feeling of impending doom immediately sunk into her chest. She recognized the look. It was the White Mask Terrorist Group. The group that caused Rainbow Six to be activated in the first place. The group responsible for the attack on Bartlett. The masked man was dressed like a suicide bomber, but he didn't have any bombs strapped to him. She stood up to one knee and took aim with her rifle, but the white mask soldier reacted quickly to her movement and fired at her causing her to go diving back to her stomach. She could hear the bullets bouncing off the metal desk in front her and hitting the wall behind her. The masked reached Dr. Macintosh and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Dr. Macintosh screamed and thrashed around violently.

"HELP MEEEEEE HELP ME! NO! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the man dragged her back toward the white smoke. Doc tried taking aim with his MP5, but another white mask man peered around the edge of the broken wall and fired a volley of rounds at him. Doc rolled away from the enemy fire.

"LET'S GO, LETS GO, LETS GO!" One of the masked men shouted waving for them to move down the stairs. The operator that took Dr. Macintosh lifted her into a fireman's carry and made his way down the stairs. The suppressive fire continued. Doc and Finka tried retaliating by firing wildly toward the hole in the wall but yielded no success. Then the fire on the operators ceased suddenly. They could hear the White Masks running away. There footsteps growing faint as the distance between the two parties increased until they couldn't hear them anymore. Doc rushed over to Lion who was still on the ground.

"LION! WAKE UP!" He shook him as he yelled at him. Lion didn't move. Doc pulled out his stim pistol and gave him a stim shot.

Lion's eyes fluttered. He slowly rose to his feet rubbing his left arm.

"What happened?" He asked looking around at the room they were in now completely destroyed.

Screaming and footsteps broke the 5 seconds of peace. Finka peaked down the hallway and saw an apex summoning grunts.

"No time to explain. We have to move!" Finka yelled pulling Lion to his feet. She began to make her way to the stairwell that the White Mask used to leave.

Lion charged up his drone for a scan. The three operators ran downstairs after the White Mask with infected hot on their tails.

 **JULIAN, ELI, LEE, AND ISSAC**

"KEEP MOVING BOYS, KEEP MOVING, WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Julian yelled with encouragement. The three White Mask members retraced their steps back toward the loading dock where they entered the hospital from. Lee was getting tired from sprinting with Dr. Macintosh on her shoulders. She struggled against him while they made their escape.

" _She better be worth all this fucking trouble."_ He thought to himself as he pushed through the burning sensation in his muscles.

"Stalker this is Rogue Lead. We have the package but made contact with the Rainbow Six team. Start making your way to the rendezvous point. This will be a hot exit. How copy?"

"Solid copy on your orders Rogue Lead… wait a sec… STOP MOVING! SCAN INCOMING!"

"GOD DAMNIT!" Julian swore. If they kept moving they'd compromise their escape route but if they stopped moving, there was chance Rainbow Six could catch up to them.

"Stop moving!" Julian ordered.

The White Mask troopers obeyed the command and waited anxiously for the scan to stop. They swept their guns back and forth waiting.

"Anyone see anything on scan?" Asked Finka as the three operators sprinted through hallways trying to find the White Mask.

"Negative! I don't understand why these guys aren't traced!" Lion yelled. The operators thought they had a trail from the disturbances in the rubble on the ground. The three operators turned a corner and saw the three White Mask beginning to make a break for it. Lion took aim with his DMR at one of the fleeing troopers, but they turned another corner and went out his line of sight.

"Shit!" He cursed with frustration.

"Lion keep moving forward, don't forget what's behind us!" Doc screamed as he ran past Lion. He looked behind him to see an entire horde of grunts, breachers, and an apex charging after them bellowing in rage.

Lion caught up with his squad. They sprinted down a long white hallway toward a loading dock. They could see the three white masks running in the distance.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Julian said as the three ran toward the light outside. They ran through the doors feeling the temperature change from the nice air-conditioned hospital to the humid outdoors. Issac was waiting with their getaway vehicle. A blue off-road pickup. Lee threw Dr. Macintosh in the bed and then jumped in with her. Julian jumped in the passenger seat and Eli sat in the back seat. They leaned out of the windows and began to shoot at the operators exiting the hospital.

When the three operators exited, Doc took a metal rod and barred the door shut behind them making sure the infected couldn't chase them any further. Lion, Finka and Doc dove to the prone position when their enemy's rounds started snapping past their ears.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Finka took aim with her rifle and began to shoot down range at the truck not doing any damage. Lion started tapping away at the screen of his wrist controller for his drone. A red laser pointer came out his wrist. He aimed it at Dr. Macintosh who was waving for help. His wrist controller began to beep and flashed the words, "TARGET LOCKED."

He looked up and watched his drone hide behind the cloud cover and follow the escaping truck. He looked back down at his wrist controller. It began to give a live feed of Dr. Macintosh's GPS coordinates as the truck made its way across the desert. The three operators watched as the truck drove away toward the horizon. Finka keyed up on the radio.

"Thermite this is Finka."

"Finka, what just happened?"

"The White Masks are in Truth or Consequences. They have Dr. Macintosh and escaped." She said sullenly.

"Shit. I'll get a hold of Six immediately. Jager will come for extraction. Prepare for debrief. This mission is a failure." Thermite said disappointedly.

"She's not exactly lost." Lion interrupted as he continued tapping away at his wrist controller.

"Lion say again?" Thermite said confused.

"I was able to get my drone to lock on to Dr. Macintosh and give me live GPS coordinates of her position. I'll explain when we RTB."

"Wait! This mission isn't completely lost. When I was reviving Dr. Macintosh she explained to me that her research and notes were being stored in the lower level. We're can't leave without that data." Doc said.

"It's your call Finka." Thermite said.

 **THE WHITE MASK**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAY DOWN" Lee screamed, and pistol whipped the doctor across the face. She fell in a heap groaning. Blood trickled down from her temple where she was hit.

"Good job boys! Boss is gonna be happy to hear about this." Julian rejoiced.

"You see the looks on those Rainbow Six scumbags when we breached that wall? I'm pretty sure we took out one of their guys too." Eli said taking off his hazmat gear.

After about 30 minutes of driving, they pulled up to a Cessna airplane sitting in the desert. Issac hopped out of the truck and opened the door to the plane. He jumped in the pilot's seat and began to go through a pre-flight check. Lee dragged Dr. Macintosh out of the bed of the truck. Her mouth was taped shut and her arms and legs were bound with zip ties. The wound on her temple was bandaged up. Lee dragged her into the airplane and threw her toward the back of the aircraft. He took a seat in a chair next her. He ripped the tape off her mouth.

"What do you want with me?" She sobbed.

Julian approached her and squatted down in front of her with a psychotic grin on his face. All their hard work had finally paid off. After all the losses the White Masks had suffered. Julian hoped she was worth all the trouble. The boss will decide what to do with her once they brought her back to the Stronghold. She looked down refusing to look him in the face. Julian leaned in to her ear.

"We have a purpose for you." He said gently.

"What are you talking about? What kind of purpose?"

Julian gently cupped the bottom of her chin making her look him in the eyes. Tears streamed down her face. Her eyes showed absolute fear.

"You'll find out soon."

Julian stood up and took a seat in the copilot seat next to Issac. Eli walked up to her with a pill.

"Take it." He said.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"It's a pain killer for your injuries."

"I'll be fine."

"Suite yourself." He said shrugging off her stubbornness. Dr. Macintosh looked out one of the plane's windows. She could see the lights and fires of Truth or Consequences in the distance. Lee put a hand on her shoulder.

"No one is coming to save you." He whispered into her ear.

He walked toward the front of the plane and took a seat. The plane engines started, and the aircraft began to taxi through the desert. It slowly began to pick up speed and lifted off into the air. Dr. Macintosh hopelessly watched Truth or Consequences fade into the darkness.

 **FINKA, LION, DOC**

"Finka, we should really go back. We can still recover some of her notes making this mission worthwhile." Doc pleaded to Finka.

"Alright. We'll do it. But just know that we're going in blind. Lion doesn't have his drone anymore. Lion do you object?"

"Doc, if I die because of your rash decision making, then you better hope you die with me otherwise my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life." Lion said.

Doc glared at Lion.

"Alright and on that note, ttack up on the door to breach."

Finka stood by the entrance of the door with her weapon at the ready. Lion stood behind her. Doc stood at the door ready to move the metal rebar holding back the door. Finka let Thermite know of their intentions to make entry again. Once she was done talking she gave the signal.

"Breach!" She yelled.

Doc moved the rebar out of the door handles and Finka kicked in the door. The Apex from the earlier encounter turned around surprised. Before it could even make a sound. The three operators unloaded their rifles at this head dropping it instantly. Grunts and breachers began to pour out from different doors in the hallway. The three operators swapped mags and began to unload at the infected making a conga line down the hallway running toward them. The three made quick work of the infected and began to push down the hallway. They made their way into the south entrance lobby and found a map of the hospital. There was a stair case that would lead them to Macintosh's office. They moved quickly to the staircase killing any infected in their way. All the commotion from their previous engagement with the White Mask attracted a lot of attention so more infected were out and about from their previous journey into the hospital. The three operators made it to the ground level. There was no light and they could hear voices down the dark hallways. Doc shined the light on his MP5 at a sign listening the doctor offices. One read, "Macintosh 021."

"Room 021. Down the hall to the right."

The three operators walked down the hall rifles forward. They listened to their surroundings as they walked. Listening to the infected while they were dormant was disturbing. They complained about the pain they were in, how they wanted to die, and it was the world's fault for their problems. The three operators tried to tune out their shouting. They made it to the t intersection in the hallway. Lion looked to left and saw 10 infected individuals standing in a group crying and shouting. He looked to the right and saw an infected individual walking down the hall toward them. With one quick motion Lion quickly took aim at the infected shining his flashlight attachment in the grunt's face scaring him. He let off a shot impacting it in the cranium. It dropped with a loud thud.

"Shot out. Moving." He casually whispered.

Lion turned left to see if the two infected down the hall had noticed their companion die. They hadn't even moved a muscle. They still sat on the ground weeping and shouting in pain. The three operators tip toed down the right hall way and found Dr. Macintosh's office. Doc reached out his latex gloved hand and turned the knob.

The door made a loud screeching sound when he moved the door.

Doc stopped moving the door. His two teammates looked at him nervously and then to the infected sitting at the opposite end of the hall. Doc squeezed his eyes shut and opened the door a little more causing it to squeak again. Still no reaction out of the infected down the hall. He opened it a little more and slipped in through the crack in the door. Finka and Lion followed not closing the door in fear of making anymore noise. Dr. Macintosh's office was cluttered with pictures and papers of past patients with the infection.

"Take everything from her office. We'll need all of it." Doc said and began to shuffle through some papers on her desk.

The operators began to rip through her filing cabinets and papers. They stuffed the intel into Lion's backpack. Finka jumped on her desktop computer and began to download all her information and records saved on it. Doc opened a safe which turned out to also be a refrigerator. Inside of it was Patient Zero's blood.

"Parfait."

He secured the vile to his tactical vest.

Once the operators were finished securing the intel, they filed out of Macintosh's office. Finka looked both way before walking out into the open hallway. The infected down the left hallway had disappeared without a trace giving her a wave of anxiety.

"Clear." She said and began to walk out of the office.

Before Lion could follow her a Charger exploded from the roof landing between Finka and the two operators. Finka tumbled to the ground toward the wall of the hallway. Lion jumped back into the office nearly knocking over Doc who was right behind him. The Charger screamed at Lion and Doc and swung its arms wildly knocking out chunks of the walls and sending debris flying everywhere. Finka struggled to get up. She could hear other infected running toward their position. If they didn't leave they'd be overrun. She unclipped a flashbang and rolled it between the Charger's legs. It exploded blinding the Charger. Lion and Doc ducked past the screaming charger and began to run toward the stairs. Finka squeezed her left gloved hand one last time.

"Incoming adrenaline surge."

With her second wind from the adrenal surge Finka picked herself up and began to sprint after her teammates. Hordes of grunts were right on her heels. The Charger regained its bearings and joined them.

"THERMITE WE NEED IMMIDIATE EXTRACTION! HEADING TO THE ROOF TOP NOW! WE'RE BRINGING COMPANY WITH US!" Lion shouted.

"Solid copy Lion proceed to the roof for extraction. Jager will be waiting for you."

"COPY THAT!"

The s operators sprinted up the stairs to the top floor and began to look for roof access. They noticed a door at the end of one of the hallways, but it was locked. The operators tried desperately to kick the door down to break but it wouldn't budge. The infected began to close in on them now and there was no way out. The operators began to take out some of the infected pouring up the stairs.

"I have an idea!" Lion yelled to his teammates. "Let a breacher break past us!"

Sure enough a breacher jumped upstairs and began to run along the ceiling toward the three operators. Lion began to shoot at the breacher from the locked door getting its attention. The breacher screamed and jumped at him. Lion side stepped the breach and let it imbed itself into the door. Lion shot it in the back causing it to explode and blowing apart the locked door.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" He yelled advancing up toward the roof.

Jager keyed up on comms.

"Guys the LZ is not clear. You'll have to jump for it."

The three operators sprinted up to the roof. They saw Jager sitting high in the air off the edge of the building. There was a rope ladder dangling below just a few feet away from the edge of the roof. Without hesitation, Lion sprinted toward the edge of building and jumped for the ladder. He grabbed it and began to climb up. Finka and Doc jumped and landed on the rungs below him.

"JAGER WE'RE ON! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Roger that!"

They began to lift off from the hospital. A grunt ran from the edge of the hospital and jumped on the ladder grabbing ahold of Doc's leg. Other grunts jumped from the roof and landed on the last few rungs of the ladder. Doc tried kicking the grunt in the face, but it wouldn't let go. Doc pulled out his revolver from his holster, pulled back the draw, and fired a magnum round in it face decapitating it. Its lifeless body released Doc's leg and made the long plunge toward the ground. Doc scrambled up the rope ladder into helicopter. Finka cut the ladder loose with her knife and watched the reaming grunts fall several hundred feet to their deaths. They took seats in the cabin catching their breaths. Jager keyed up on comms.

"Thermite, all operators are accounted for. We are away and RTB."

"Sold copy, report straight to Ash for debrief."

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Ellen felt the bump of the Cessna's wheels touching down waking her up. She had tried to catch some sleep on the floor of the Cessna.

"Wake up and look alive! The Boss wants to see you." Lee said kicking her in the side. The plane lurched to a holt.

Ellen struggled to her feet and tried glancing out of one the windows to the plane, but a black hood was placed over her head obstructing her vision.

"Move it!" Lee said shoving her out of the plane. Lee picked her up by her up by the collar of her white lab coat and they began to walk. She heard a door open and a man ushering them inside. They walked down a flight of stairs. She felt the temperature drop in the building. Lee kicked her in the back of the knee making her fall to her knees. The hood was ripped off her head. She looked around the room. Science equipment was placed all over the place. It looked just like the medical lab at the hospital she worked in. A white man in a black leather coat and thick beard stood by one of the counters talking to Julian. He had a scar over his left eye. A pistol on his hip and he wore olive drab colored pants. The rest of the squad that captured her leaned against the wall toward the back of the room. Julian shared a laugh with the man and looked at her with an eye full of pure evil. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"This." He gestured his arm out to the lab. "This will be your new home."

The man talked with a deep, rough, southern accent.

"What do you want from me?"

"You have much experience with the parasite in Truth or Consequences, yes?"

"If you're looking for the cure. I don't have it."

The men in the room laughed.

"We don't want a cure to the parasite! I couldn't give two shits how many people died in that shithole. You're going to help me make the parasite better and help me spread it!"

"What?!"

"Did you hear me stutter, bitch?"

"Who are you? Clearly you all have combat experience. I saw the way you operate. There's no way you're some rag tag group of rebels fighting for a cause."

The man stood up and walked around the room while he talked.

"We're veterans of many armies. Withered down by the system. Pulled apart by corruption. We sacrificed everything so fat men in suits can take advantage of us! So, they can have more change in their pockets. Armies don't liberate countries anymore. It's all for the money. The government has changed what the military stands for. And what does the government do when veterans return broken from the meaningless wars the government makes them fight? They forget about us. Like we're cannon fodder. Veterans commit suicide and struggle to survive because of governments all around the world. Who gave them the right to tell us what to do after everything we've sacrificed? Its time they pay for their actions. We are the consequence of their ignorance. We are the White Masks."

The man pointed at Lee.

"Who did you serve with?"

"South Korea. 707th."

He pointed at Issac.

"And you?"

"CIA."

He pointed at Julian

"Seals."

He pointed at Eli.

"Rangers."

Ellen looked around the room at her captures. She was in a room with very dangerous individuals. It explained why defeat her rescuers with ease. She looked at the bearded leader.

"And what about you?" She asked.

"Rainbow Six." He said coldly.

"Rainbow Six? Never heard of them."

 **HOSPITAL DEBRIEF**

"Dr. Melnikova, please describe what happened one more time. I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this." Eliza said from her desk.

Thermite and the three operators that took part at the hospital sat around a table.

"While Dr. Kateb was securing Dr. Macintosh, the far wall exploded incapacitating Lion. We proceeded to take heavy fire from an unknown enemy. A man with a White Mask entered through the hole using smoke screen as cover, snatched the doctor, and got away."

"I can't believe the White Mask are involved in this. You three do understand that this is a mission failure. You failed to extract the VIP." Eliza said coldly.

"Yes ma'am" They all said in unison.

"However, we have a new attack of opportunity thanks to Lion's quick thinking. His drone was able to locate where Dr. Macintosh is being held."

"And where might that be?" Gustave asked.

"A small farmhouse near a town called Yachats, Oregon. Drone hasn't moved from that area for some time now so it's safe to say that's where she's being kept." Lion jumped in.

"What's the plan?" Gustave asked.

"We go and rescue her. Six already put a team together." Eliza said.

"Who does she want on the mission?" Asked Lera.

"Well Thermite and I won't be a part of it because we're all tied up here. Doc, you're staying here too. We need you in the field. You and Olivier are being shipped out. You'll have Yumiko as your substitute hard breaching specialist, Elias on point, and Seamus as team lead. Meghan is gathering intel on the house as we speak. Your flight for Oregon leaves in a few hours. You better get going."

"That gives me no time to reset my nanobots. I'll have no gadget in the field." Lera complained.

"So be it. It's Six's orders and we don't have the time." Ash said motioning them to leave the room.

The operators left the tent. Lera and Olivier began to prepare with the little time they had for their next mission.

 **OREGON**

"Soooo, how was your vacation to New Mexico?" Blitz asked Finka and Lion trying to break the silence. Finka looked up at Blitz annoyed. She was enjoying the silence in the APC.

"Okay. Never mind." He said.

Sledge shook his head and laughed. "Wanker."

Hibanna looked at how Blitz was dressed. He was in his normal hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

"I think it's funny that Blitz is about to fight the most dangerous group of terrorists in the world in a hoodie and jeans."

The rest of the operators laughed at the remark.

"Hey, at least I'll be comfy and looking fly the entire time." Blitz said rolling his eyes.

"I'd expect nothing less from you Elias." Yumiko said with a charming smile.

The operators laughed some more and were silent again.

Lion was playing on his wrist computer. His drone was still working and pinging Dr. Macintosh's location. His drone didn't have much power left to scan. Lion looked up at the operators that surrounded him. Finka sat tapping her foot nervously and flexed her fingers and brushed her thumbs over the tips of her fingers. Lion could still not figure out why she flexed and felt her fingers like that. Blitz held his shield in his hands. He drummed his fingers along the side of it. The bright yellow word "POLZEI!" was up in his face. The lights on the front of the shield glimmered in the dark red room of the APC. He'd hate to be the poor soul on the other end of that shield when he squeezed the flash button. Sledge twirled his tactical sledge hammer in his hands. Hibanna sat toward the back of the APC staring at her feet. Her hood extended past her face, so no one could see her face. Her rifle sat in her lap and her Bearing 9 practically took up her entire thigh. Hibanna was one of the quiet ones in Rainbow Six. He was surprised when she made that remark about Blitz. The operators felt the APC begin to slow down.

"Comms check. Can everyone here me." Sledge said playing with his earpiece.

"Affirmative."

"Roger."

"Yeah we hear you."

"Loud and clear mate."

"Six, do you read?" Sledge asked.

"Affirmative. Remember, get the doctor out of that house. We don't know why the White Masks would hold her hostage here but we it is imperative we get her back. You know what to do. Six out."

"Alright. Here's your stop. We'll hold position here till you return. Good luck." The driver said.

The operators began to load their mags into their weapons. The sounds of rifles and pistols being chambered took up the entire APC.

The door began to lower, and sunlight flooded the inside of the cabin blinding the operators at first. Blitz moved toward the door and raised his shield. Then bullets started bouncing off the front of his shield. The 4 other operators dove for the ground of the inside of the APC.

"DRIVER GET SOME SUPPRESSIVE FIRE ON THOSE SECOND FLOOR WINDOWS!" Blitz yelled holding his ground at the entrance trying to protect his teammates behind him.

"Roger that. Second floor windows guns off safe. Guns, guns, guns."

A bushmaster machine gun on the top of the APC swiveled toward it's target and began to unload rounds at the house. The fire from the house seized and the operators began to push forward toward the house. When the operators reached the front door, they stacked up.

"Drone it out." Sledge commanded.

Hibanna placed a small remote-control drone on the ground. Blitz lined up in front her to protect her with his shield. The drone wheeled around in a circle and then rolled its way into the house. Hibanna droned the entire building describing what she saw as her drone explored the entire house.

"When you walk through the door there's a staircase to the immediate right. There's a room to the immediate right of the upstairs and the there's some bedrooms upstairs as well. Lots of bad guys there. There's a hatch front in center of the front door. There's a door leading to a room adjacent from the hatch on the left when we walk in. There's 4 bad guys waiting for us to breach the front door. There's a door underneath the stairs leading to the basement. There's a hallway leading to the garage behind the stairs on the right. There's a door way leading to big open area in front of the front door. Looks like a briefing room. I count 5 bad guys in that room. There's a hallway to left with 3 bad guys waiting for us. I'm gonna check out the basement… I see the doctor! Looks like the basement is some sort of research lab. She's taking cover behind some desks. I count 6 bad guys, one has her at gun point. They're carrying different weapons from the rest of the Masks in house and their uniforms are different from the others. They look more professional and better equipped. There's a man with a beard who looks like the leader."

Finka looked over Hibanna's shoulder at the drone feed. She recognized the men on the feed.

"Those guys in the different uniforms were the ones who ambushed us in the hospital. This isn't going to be easy." Finka said.

Sledge laid out the plan.

"Okay, we'll play this vertically. I'm going to breach the second floor and take out any hostiles dumb enough to get in front of my 12 gauge. I'll punch a hole in the second floor looking down the stairwell to the basement and cover it. Hibanna breach the front door and open up first floor hatch. Blitz will cover you until you're clear. After I've cleared the second floor, I'll come down and assist Hibanna. We'll wait for you on the first floor while Blitz, Finka, and Lion go for the doctor. We'll try to cover you through the holes in the ceiling above them. Get the doctor and get out as quick as you can."

"Roger that."

"Breach on my command."

Sledge left and ran around the house. They could hear him begin to repel up the side of the house. Finka placed a breaching charge on the front door and crouched behind Blitz. Lion lined up behind Finka and then Hibanna lined up behind Lion. Sledge keyed up on comms.

"I'm in position."

"Solid copy. Ready to breach." Blitz responded.

"Affirmative."

"3, 2, 1, BREACH!"

Sledge kicked back from the house and swung in through the window. An unsuspecting White Mask standing in front of the window took Sledge's size 11 boot square to the face as he swung into the house. Sledge heard the crunch of his skull breaking from the impact. He pulled his shotgun out and swept the room for more hostiles. A White Mask man ran blindly into the room and Sledge shot him center mass with his shotgun sending him flying back out the door blood spraying from his gaping chest wound.

Finka squeezed the trigger on the breaching charge sending the doors flying off their hinges and sending wood splinters everywhere. Blitz turned the corner and was met by a fury of bullets. The bullets harmlessly bounced off his shield. Blitz squeezed the trigger on his shield. There was bright flash of light from the front of the shield and sounded as if he was taking someone's picture. The first floor became filled with the screams in pain of the masked men on the other side of the shield flash as they clawed at their burning eyes. In one quick motion Blitz pulled out his pistol, lowered his shield to take aim, and silenced the screaming men.

"PUSHING IN!" He yelled crouch walking his way into the house. The other operators followed behind him using him as cover. Once they entered the room they began to fan out. They could hear Sledge letting shells loose with his shotgun from upstairs and the screams of men being hit by the buck shot.

Hibanna pushed left into the room adjacent from the hatch. A man was waiting for her to enter. He grabbed her but Hibanna was quick to react and kicked him square in the stomach causing to stumble back. Hibanna took aim with her rifle and unloaded 10 rounds into him. She stayed in the room and covered Blitz as he continued to push forward. Lion stayed by the front door way and peaked inside with his DMR. 3 White Masks rounded the corner from the garage. He took them down before any of the other operators could react. Finka moved onto the stair and leaned over the railing. She picked off the white masks that tried to push from their briefing room.

She looked up the stairs and saw Sledge trying to get her attention.

"Finka push the basement stairs. I'm about to open up the floor here and cover you. Have Hibanna open up that ground floor as well."

Finka nodded at him in agreement.

"Blitz and Lion on me. We're pushing basement. Hibana, open up the ground floor." She commanded and made her way to the basement stairs. The building was beginning to smoke up and smell of gun powder. Sledge let his shotgun swing from its sling and pulled out his sledgehammer. He raised it and smashed it down hard in front of the top step splintering the wood. He repeated the motion and pried at the boards until he could see down the basement stairs. A hail of bullets came up the stairs through the hole he made causing him to fall back on his butt away from the hole. He pulled out his SMG side arm peaked the hole and shot at a white mask who was shooting at him from the bottom basement stair. The masked man took Sledge's rounds center mass and in the head. Sledge could hear the impacts of the bullets from into his body from the upstairs. The man's signature mask fell off his bloody face as he crumpled to ground.

… **.**

"MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!" Issac yelled as he watched Eli fall in a heap at the bottom of the basement steps. His mask fell off his bloody face. His eyes stared at him wide with complete fear. His lip twitched, and blood ran out of his mouth. Issac tried to grab Eli's lifeless body but another fury of bullets came from the top of the stairs making Issac fall backward. Julian grabbed Issac and pulled him to safety.

"THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" He screamed as Julian pulled him away.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ISSAC HE'S DEAD! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Julian yelled inches from his face. He turned to his boss who was taking cover behind a desk with Lee who was holding onto the doctor.

"Plan?"

Julian's boss pulled out a six shooter.

"We hold positions. Outlast this siege. Do whatever means necessary. I have reinforcements on the way."

"What about the doctor?"

"Try and keep her alive. If we win this, then she can continue her work."

"Understood." He turned to his squad. "Defensive positi…"

An explosion from above them cut off Julian's orders. The men went diving for cover as debris rained down on them. The pressure of being boxed in loomed over them as they heard footsteps making their way down the basement stairs and shots coming from the ceiling. The soldiers had to keep shifting their position to avoid being zeroed by the person opening up the ceiling. Julian noticed a small window just above the foundation of the house.

"Issac you still have your grenades?"

"Yes."

"Squeeze through that window and flank these assholes. See if you can at least take the guys shooting down through the ceiling."

"Roger that."

Issac smashed out the window, threw his rifle through it, and climbed his way outside.

Julian looked back toward his boss.

"How much time till reinforcements?"

"About 5 minutes."

"I don't know if we'll have 5 minutes." Julian said and raised his rifle toward the stairs. The sound of footsteps was getting louder.

Blitz, Finka, and Lion slowly walked their way down the basement stairs. Once they reached the corner of the stairs where they'd be exposed, Blitz paused.

"You ready?" He said unclipping a smoke grenade.

"Ready. I'll give you the command." Finka said raising her rifle just above Blitz's right shoulder.

"Ready. Set…."

"WATCH OUT FRAG COMING DOWN THE STAIRS!" Sledge called out over comms.

A grenade also rolled toward Hibana who was focused on the hole that she had created in the floor. Sledge ran from his position above the basement stairs and tackled her out of the way. The explosion showered them in hot shrapnel. Hibana pushed Sledge off of her and pulled out her Bearing 9. She took aim at the front door but the enemy who threw grenade at them fired into the room they were in forcing her to stay in cover. The grenade rolling down the basement stairs exploded behind the three operators sending them flying down the stairs. Blitz's smoke grenade detonated in his hand filling the entire basement with smoke and ensuing chaos in the basement for both sides. Finka's ears rang as she laid face down on the cold concrete floor. Bullets impacted the walls around her. They came from in front of her, behind her, to the side of her, and above her. Men were screaming orders or screaming from pain. She couldn't tell who the screams belonged to or who the suppressive fire belonged too. There was a pop followed by a hissing sound and more smoke filled the basement. Finka assumed Blitz was back up and trying to cover his dazed teammates. She could hear Blitz rapidly firing his pistol and letting off flashes from his shield, but she couldn't see him. She stood and tried to find the wall to the room she was in. She was afraid to fire blindly through the smoke because she didn't want to hit her teammates. A fist came out of nowhere and clocked Finka in the temple sending her stumbling back into a wall and fall to the ground. She got up to her knees before being round house kicked in the face falling again and losing her rifle in the smoke. She struggled to her feet. Another fist came out of the white smoke, but she countered it and pushed the figure back. Some of the smoke cleared from around the figure revealing the man in the black coat. He smiled when he saw Finka come into view. Finka looked around her desperately trying to find her teammates but she couldn't see them. She thought she could hear them further in the basement making call outs. The man in the black coat pulled out a knife and spun it around in his fingers skillfully. Finka reached toward her vest and unsheathed her mentor's knife. The knife her mentor, Kapkhan, had given her. It was the same knife that cut her face and gave her the big ugly scar across her face. The knife that gave her her name and the respect between the two operators. The man charged at her swinging his knife with lightning speed. The two went back and forth attacking and parrying each other with lightning speed and reflexes. When Finka would change her grip on her knife she tossed the knife up in the air and grabbed it in a different grip with speed and precision. The rogue agent looked surprised at how skillful she was with her grip changes and attacks. Finka always credited Kapkhan for her skill with knives. The rogue agent held his knife over hand stabbed up high but in a downward motion. Finka raised her arms and blocked the strike on her forearms. The two operators stood with their arms entangled with one another. Finka looked into the man's eyes. He smiled at her.

"You're done." He said.

He let the knife go out of his right hand and caught it in his left hand. He plunged the knife into Finka's abdomen. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The rogue agent knelt to the ground by her side and pulled the knife out of Finka and stabbed again… and again… and again… and again… and again. Blood began to pool around her as she stared at the man standing over her triumphantly. He pulled out his six shooter and opened the revolver. He placed a bullet in each slot like had all the time in the world. He closed the revolver and aimed at Finka's head. Finka laid helplessly in the pool of her own blood smelling pennies.

"Tell Director Clark I send my regards." He said pulling back the hammer.

Finka noticed the white smoke had finally cleared in the basement. Her squad mates were nowhere to be found. It was just her and the rogue agent. Out of nowhere Dr. Macintosh swung a piece of metal for the agent's head. The impact made him crumple to the ground dropping his pistol. Macintosh rushed over to Finka and put pressure on her wounds.

"Where's my squad?" Finka asked grimacing.

"They pushed those other White Mask guys toward the back of the basement." Macintosh said trying to stop the bleeding. Blood continued to flow out her like a river. They heard footsteps approaching them from the basement. Blitz and Lion rushed into the room. Blitz's skin turned white as paper when he saw Finka's condition. Lion took off his backpack and pulled out a first aid kit tried to patch Finka's wound. Blitz radioed for Sledge. They could hear gunfire from upstairs.

"Sledge this is Blitz. Finka's down. We have the doctor. We need to get out now."

"Copy that. Bring Finka upstairs."

"What about the bearded dude?" Lion said looking down at them man.

"Forget about him. We don't have time to deal with him. Help me with Finka." Blitz said placing his shield on his back.

Sledge radioed Six.

"Six, this is Sledge. We have the doctor and have sustained a casualty."

"Copy that. Get your team out of there Sledge. We'll have medical teams on standby when you arrive."

Another voice interrupted Sledge's conversation.

"Sledge this is transport. I'm picking up something on thermals that I don't understand." The crew chief from the APC radioed in.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm picking up about 60 foot… HOLY SHIT RPG TAKE IT OUT ADVASIVE…." The radio cut out to static. There was thunderous explosion in the distance.

"Sledge get out of there right now! The APC is destroyed. I'll work on getting a helo to you. For now, find alternative egress."

"Copy that." Sledge turned to the front door. He noticed the suppressive fire that was one him minutes ago had stopped. The White Mask who had thrown the grenades must have ran. Lion came up the stairs escorting Dr. Macintosh. Blitz came up the stairs with his shield on his back and Finka in his arms. She was now unconscious. Her yellow hazmat suit was muddy brown a muddy brown color on her stomach. Her face was white as a ghost and her one arm swung lifelessly as Blitz carried her. Dr. Macintosh let go of Lion and walked right up to Sledge.

"I'm assuming you're in command here?" She then pointed at Finka. "She needs to see a hospital ASAP. She's lost too much blood. She doesn't have much time."

Hibana looked at Finka and then at Sledge in total shock.

"Sledge we have company approaching. Looks like we're all boxed in. What do we do?"

Before Sledge could even respond there was a high-pitched whistling sound as an RPG skipped across the front yard and imbedded itself into the front door. The explosion knocked everyone to the ground. The front door and the walls around it collapsed. Bullets began to rip up everything around the operators. Sledge saw the hallway to the garage.

"EVERYONE TO THE FUCKING GARAGE! STAY LOW!" Sledge shouted over the gun fire.

Everyone began to crawl their way toward the garage door as bullets whizzed over their heads. They made it to the garage and found a black Chevy Tahoe.

"Here's our way out." Sledge said as he slid over the hood and jumped in the driver seat. Lion opened the trunk and jumped inside. He smashed out the back window, so he could fire out the back. Blitz gently laid Finka on the back seat. She was shivering. Blitz jumped in the front passenger seat. Dr. Macintosh jumped in the back with Finka and started initiating shock protocol. She raised Finka's legs 6 inches and covered Finka up with her lab coat to keep her warm. She looked down at the bandages Lion had put on. They were already soaked with blood and they didn't have any more dressings to put on. Hibanna jumped in the trunk with Lion. Sledge found the keys in the ignition and started up the car. He pressed the button the to open the garage door. Three White masks entered through the garage entrance from inside the house. Hibanna and Lion mowed them down before they could even react.

"GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE SLEDGE!" Lion yelled.

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" Sledge yelled putting the car in drive and slammed his foot on the gas. The car drove out of the garage and down the driveway where 50+ unsuspecting White Masks were approaching the house. Sledge took aim for a group of masked men moving up the drive way blocking their path.

"You know what they say when you're about to hit a deer?" Blitz asked Sledge with a psychotic smile on his face.

"SPEED UP!" Sledge yelled as he mashed the gas. The engine roared as Sledge aimed the SUV right at the masked men.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" One yelled and wisely dove out of the way. There were two other men who weren't very wise and began to shoot at the SUV careening toward them. The SUV plowed into them with. Lion and Hibanna watched the two dead men roll out the back bottom of the SUV. Their bodies ripped to shreds. The commotion was enough to attract the other White Mask's attention. They began to unload into the Tahoe as it made it to the end of the drive way and turned onto the main road. Blitz, Hibanna and Lion leaned out their windows and began to return fire. They drove past the APC that had taken them to the house which was now in flames. A White Mask with an RPG stepped out into the middle of main road and took aim. Blitz leaned out the window and capped the masked man in the head. His body fell backward and fired his RPG upward. The rocket flew just over the RPG and hit a tree. Sledge and Blitz exchanged a nervous glance with each other. That was close.

Some of the masked men piled into cars and drove after the fleeing operators.

"SLEDGE HOSTILE VEHICLES PURSUING US!" Lion yelled.

"SHOOT THE BASTARDS!"

Lion took aim with his DMR at one of the drivers in a small sedan. He squeezed the trigger and watched blood spray the sedan's front windshield get covered in blood. It veered off the road and flipped over. Three more black SUVs began to close the distance behind the operators. White Mask soldiers peeked out the windows with their weapons and started firing. Sledge weaved the Tahoe back and forth to avoid the gunfire. Blitz had half of his body out the car window trying to take out their pursuers. Sledge had to hold onto to Blitz's back belt loop in his jeans with one hand to keep him inside the car and drove with the other. Hibana and Lion stayed low in the trunk and returned fire at their pursuers. The sun roof opened in one of the SUVs and a man with an RPG stood up through the window and took aim.

Sledge glanced in his side view mirror before it was shot off and noticed the man with the RPG.

"SLEDGE…" Hibanna said looking back at her driver nervously.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Sledge said and cut the wheel left. The White Mask fired the RPG. It screamed past the right side of Tahoe and exploded. Blitz dove back into his seat to avoid getting caught in the explosion. The White Mask ducked down and reloaded his RPG. The car chase began to approach a small town. The operators could see people staring down the road at the chaos heading toward them. They could hear police sirens from the town.

"Shit… uniforms." Blitz said looking at Sledge.

Sledge keyed up on comms for Six's attention.

"Six, this is Sledge. We have a problem here."

"What's the problem?"

"Cops are about to join the party."

He heard Six cover the mic and swear.

"Don't let the local police catch you but do not shoot to kill. We have a chinook helicopter coming for extraction. Hold out as long as you can."

Sledge didn't know how Six managed to have a chinook helicopter come to their rescue, but he wasn't complaining.

Sledge weaved the car through the small town's traffic. The White Mask SUVs continuing firing at the operators. RPGs and gunfire destroyed the buildings around them. Civilians were hit by collateral damage. The sounds of sirens became louder. The cops were right on top of them now. Dozens of cars lit up in red and blue lights began to gain on them. Some of the cops targeted the Rainbow Six operators. Others targeted the White Masks.

"PULL OVER! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" The police yelled from their intercoms in their police cruisers.

A White Mask peeked out from an SUVs and fired at the police cruisers. One cruiser tried to dodge the incoming fire and collided with another cruiser. The two cruisers went flying into a nearby building. Another cruiser closed the distance between the Rainbow Six operators and slammed the back bumper throwing them forward in their seats.

"What's going on back there!?" Sledge yelled regaining control of the Tahoe.

"The police are right on top of us." Lion said not sure of what to do.

"If they try something like that again, take defensive measures."

"Go it."

Lion turned around at the cop cars behind them. He could see the White Masks that were pursuing the operators were trying to multitask between dealing with the fleeing operators and the police. He noticed a cop car behind their Tahoe lining up for a pit maneuver.

"Don't do it." Lion said as he took aim at the front tire of the cop car.

The police officer threw the wheel to pit maneuver, but Lion's trigger finger was quicker. The car tire exploded sending the cruiser careening into another cop car. They could hear chopper blades in the distance.

"Sledge this is Six. I got a Chinook closing in on your position. Quick extract."

"Copy. Bring her in one click in front of us on the road."

"Copy."

The chinook came into view as it began to lower itself onto the road one kilometer in front of them. Its back ramp slowered. Sledge aimed the SUV for the ramp. The White Masks noticed the operators were making their escape and fired wildly at their vehicle in a last ditch attempt to stop their escape. Hibana, Lion and Blitz returned fire.

Hibana heard her rifle start clicking. She looked down at her mag vest. The pouches were empty.

"I'M OUT OF AMMO!" She said reaching for her Bearing 9.

"FUCK SAME HERE!" Lion yelled pulling out his pistol.

The White Mask with the RPG popped his head out of the roof of one of black SUVs again and took aim.

"RPG!" Hibana said firing off a magazine from her Bearing 9.

She didn't lead the SUV far enough. Her rounds flew harmlessly past their vehicle. Lion let off a fury of rounds with his side arm but also missed. Blitz leaned out of the passenger window and fired a few rounds with his pistol. One of his rounds connected with the White Mask's shoulder but it wasn't enough to down him. He fired the RPG. The rocket propelled grenade screamed through the air and exploded on the right side of Tahoe sending it into a wild spin tail spin. They were so close to the Chinook. They could see the flight engineers look of horror when the rocket exploded. Sledge spun the wheel trying to regain control. Dr. Macintosh screamed from the back seat. Hibana and Lion held on as tight as they could. Sledge regained control of the vehicle but now they were facing backward.

Sledge threw the car in reverse. He mashed the gas and they made their way toward the Chinook in reverse. The White Masks pursuing them looked at each with confusion for a second before leaning out their windows to fire again. Bullets cracked the front windshield. Sledge and Blitz ducked down to avoid the fire.

"FUCK I CAN'T SEE BEHIND US FROM MY POSITION!" Sledge said trying to keep the SUV centered with the back of the chinook.

"I'LL CALL OUT DIRECTIONS SLEDGE JUST KEEP GOING!" Hibana yelled back.

"LEFT!"

Sledge adjusted the car slightly to the left.

"LITTLE RIGHT!"

Sledge adjusted the car right.

"LITTLE TO THE LEFT!"

Sledge moved the car left again.

"KEEP HER STEADY!"

Blitz smashed the front windshield lose from their vehicle with his foot. He sat up straight taking aim with his pistol and returned fire at the remaining enemies behind them. Blitz had better aim now that he didn't have to fire leaning out from his window. He nailed one of the drivers pursuing them in the center of his forehead. The car flew off the road and flipped ejecting its passengers. Another SUV took its place firing at their vehicle.

"Guess all this action scared away those uniforms!" Blitz said reloading his pistol with a fresh magazine.

Lion and Hibana looked behind them. The police were trailing far behind the White Masks as if they were allowing them to finish their fight.

"SLOW DOWN, SLOW DOWN, ENTERING THE HELO" Lion called out.

Sledge feathered the break and the SUV rolled into the back of the helicopter.

"Operators secure go, go, go, go." One of the engineers called out. The helicopter began to quickly climb toward the sky. The White Masks that were pursuing jumped out of their vehicles and fired at the helicopter. The operators could hear the bullets bouncing off the body of the chinook.

"RPG TAKE ADVASIVE MANEUVERS!" One of the pilots called out.

The chinook lurched to the left smashing Hibana against a wall and knocking her to the ground. Blitz reached over and grapped a fist full of Hibana's hood and yanked her to her feet. One of the engineers skirted toward the ramp and closed it.

The firing stopped once they were out of range. Sledge wiggled himself out of the car through the window and rushed to where Dr. Macintosh and Finka were.

"Dr. Macintosh are you okay?"

"I'm fine but your teammate…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down at Finka. She looked lifeless.

"Let's get her out of the car… HEY! GUYS! HELP US OVER HERE!" He yelled for his squad and the flight engineers.

One of the flight engineers turned the corner and froze seeing Finka's condition.

"Je, Je, Jesus Christ." He muttered to himself.

He jogged toward the cockpit.

"Sir, we need to get back to base stat. We got one critical back here."

"Copy. We're moving as fast as we can."

The operators laid their wounded comrade on one of the seats and did their best to control the bleeding with what little supplies they had.

Sledge walked to the back of chopper.

"Six, this is Sledge."

"I hear you Sledge."

"We have Dr. Macintosh. We've taken one casualty. It's Finka. It's really bad."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the radio.

"Copy that."

The helicopter ride back to the National Guard base in Oregon felt like an eternity to the operators. Once the helicopter touched down and the ramp lowered Sledge ran out of the helicopter with Finka in his arms toward an ambulance that was waiting for them. Dr. Macintosh followed behind him. Two Army medics came out of the ambulance with a stretcher. Sledge gently placed Finka on the stretcher while Dr. Macintosh gave the medics her patient report. They loaded Finka into the ambulance and slammed the back doors shut and drove off leaving the operators and the doctor on the tarmac wondering if they had saved their friend in time.

…

The operators sat in the waiting room of the hospital in their battle attire. Blitz cradled his head in his hands. Hibana sat next to him with a worried look on her face. Sledge stood in the corner of the waiting room waiting to hear he'd lost a squad member he oversaw. The doctor had told the operators that Finka would have to undergo surgery to repair the damage done to her body and that she'd lost a ton of blood. Dr. Macintosh and Lion were already on a flight back to Truth or Consequences, New Mexico. A woman came out in surgeon clothes. The operators stood when she entered ready to hear the news. The surgeon looked at them with stern faces.

"She's alive. We barely manage to save her in time." She said.

The operators let out sighs of relief.

"Are we able to see her?" Blitz asked.

"I'm afraid you can't right now but we will let you know when you can." The surgeon said frowning.

"Okay. If you could keep us updated that'd be much appreciated." Sledge said.

Sledge pulled out a phone and dialed a number on a secure line and walked away from the other operators.

"This is Six." A woman said.

"Finka is okay. She's banged up really good, but she'll make it."

"Thank god." Six said with a sigh of relief. "Lie low with Finka. We don't know how the authorities are going to handle today's fiasco so keep your eyes and ears open. I'll arrange flights for your team to return to England to debrief and I'll inform Lion on the good news. Expect a call from me soon."

"Copy that. Out."

Sledge hung up the phone and turned to his remaining team.

"What's the word boss?" Hibana asked.

"We lay low and wait." He said and left the room.

Their mission was officially over.

The operators took up housing at the National Guard base while they waited for Six to arrange their flight back to Hereford Base. Sledge later received a phone call that Finka was ready for visitors. Finka was happy to see her teammates when they filed into her room. They shared embraces.

"Damn girl, what happened to you today puts what Kapkhan did to you to shame." Blitz said jokingly.

"Shut up Blitz." She said softly trying not to laugh.

"Finka, I've been meaning to ask you. Tell me about the man that you fought in the basement." Sledge asked with seriousness.

"He knew Director Clark." She said avoiding his gaze as she replayed the event back in her head.

"That's peculiar. Dr. Macintosh told me that the gentleman was admitted to being a part of Rainbow Six before. I wonder if Six knows anything about rogue Rainbow Six operators. The doctor also said that she gained intel that the members of the White Mask all of past military history."

"So, the White Masks are ex-military veterans?" Hibana asked.

"I believe so." Sledge said halfheartedly.

"We have to get back to Hereford and tell Six." Finka said weakly.

"Hey guys…" Blitz interrupted looking at a television. "Check this out. Media is blowing up right now."

The operators watched their police chase through the Oregon town on the TV. The explosions, destruction, chaos, and civilian casualties they had caused in their high-speed chase. Cameras zoomed in on the operators making their escape. The media asked that the police are in an active man hunt for the people involved and any information on their whereabouts would be greatly appreciated.

"Authorities will be on us soon. We're not safe here." Hibana said.

Sledge stared at the tv in silence trying to come up with a plan. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed on a secure line.

"This is Six." A woman's voice said.

"Six, any word on our flight out of here?"

"Negative I'm still working on it."

"Well we need to get out of here tonight. Media is blowing up about our attack on the Oregon compound. Authorities are searching for us. It's only a matter of time until someone compromises us."

"I'll get moving on the flight out. I'll you back soon." Six said.

"What about Finka?" Sledge asked.

"You'll have to break her out of the hospital. I'm worried that the hospital will spill the beans on your location… that's if they haven't already." She said.

"Copy that. We'll start planning. Sledge out."

Sledge turned to his operators.

"What's the word?" Blitz asked.

"We're leaving Oregon tonight."

"How are we going to do that?" Finka croaked from her bed.

"Six is working on our ride out of here. In the meantime we need to figure out how to sneak you out of this place." He said.

"What? I don't understand."

"Authorities are looking for us and it's only a matter of time until the military or this hospital gives us away. The people are gonna want answers to what just happened. If we get arrested, Rainbow Six will no longer be a top-secret unit. The unit will be shut down. We're going to make a plan to break you out of here without anyone knowing. All I ask of you is to get some rest and be ready to move at any time. We're going to back to the National Guard and get our gear."

Finka's face went pale. She didn't like the idea one bit. She could barely move after her surgery.

"I don't like this idea." She said nervously.

"Relax Finks we'll get you out safely." Hibana said reassuringly.

Sledge's phone began to vibrate.

"This is Sledge."

"C-130 supply plane to Jerusalem, Israel leaving 21:00 hours. 2500 x-ray. Operatives are en route to meet you there. Be hearing from you." The phone hung up on the other end.

Sledge hung up the phone.

"We have our ticket out of here. C-130 heading to Israel at 21:00. 2500 x-ray. Let's get our gear and get moving. Finka, we'll be back to come get you. You'll know when we're coming." Sledge said winking at her.

The operators left in a hurry back to their quarters. They rushed around gathering their gear and weapons. Once they had their gear they created their plan to get Finka out of the hospital. Finka's room was on the top floor of the 8-story hospital. Sledge would repel to roof of the hospital, and extract Finka through a window. They'd repel down the building to a car with Blitz waiting for them. Hibana would keep watch through the security cameras in the security room. Once they were in the car, they would sneak to the tarmac of the C130 and get out. No lethal measures. They were dealing with civilians.

…

Finka laid on her side staring at the door to her room. She was beginning to think her teammates were going to leave without her. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to sit up. She winced in pain causing her to lay back down. She moved up her gown and looked at her tightly packed wound. She couldn't believe her teammates were going to extract her in the condition she was in.

She rolled over and nearly jumped to the ceiling. Dangling out of her window was a man bald headed man wearing a full gas mask and a blue hazmat uniform. She recognized the uniform. It was Sledge. It must be time to leave.

"Hibana, how am I looking on cams?" Sledge asked as he stared at Finka who was currently freaking out.

Hibana sat in a rolling chair in the security room looking at the cameras. An unconscious security sat in the chair next to her.

"Nurse is taking care of another patient. I see no security. You're all clear." She said.

"Copy that. Making entry."

Sledge pulled out a suction cup handle and attached it to the window. Then he took a special looking knife and cut a circular hole into the window. He then pushed the circular piece of glass into the room and carefully set it down on the floor. He swung into the room.

"What the fuck Sledge?" Finka whispered to him in a blind rage.

Sledge pulled up his mask revealing a devilish smile.

"I'm your knight in shining armor! Your chariot awaits my lady." Sledge said motioning to the hole in the window.

"How do you expect me to repel in my current state?"

"I'm going to carry you down."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Finka said freaking out.

"Sledge… uh we have a situation." Hibana interrupted on comms.

"What is it?"

"Dozen uniforms entering the front entrance of the hospital heavily armed. Finka's room must be compromised."

"How much time do I have?"

"I'd say a minute or two."

"Wankers."

Sledge approached Finka and reached out his hand.

"Finka, you have to trust me. Uniforms are coming to your room. If you stay here, you'll be arrested."

Finka recoiled away from him.

"Go on with out me then. I can handle myself and besides, this rappel will be suicide for the both of us."

"Uniforms have entered your division Sledge. They'll be upon you any second now." Hibana said with desperation in her voice.

"Welp, I figured you'd be resistive and I can't leave you behind my lady…"

Sledge reached into his pocket. He pinned Finka to her bed and smashed a rag into her face. Finka struggled for a few seconds and then went still. Sledge assessed her breathing to make sure she was okay. He then began to disconnect her from the monitors but left her IV of morphine in. He also grabbed a surplus of medical supplies and a bag valve mask from the drawers and shoved them into his pockets.

"Hibana. Blitz. I'm extracting Finka. Hibana, get back to the car. Blitz, once you've picked up Hibana, drive to my position. Things are about to get loud." He said hearing footsteps approaching Finka's room.

"Roger that I'm oscar mike."

Sledge lowed his gas mask down over his face and lifted Finka into a fireman's carry and secured her morphine drip. He walked to the hole he made in the glass and pulled out a flashbang. He could hear the footsteps of the police right around the corner. One turned into the room and shined his flashlight into the room.

"GIVE IT UP DIRTBAG ITS… HOLY SHIT GRENADE!" He shouted.

By the time the policeman had entered the room Sledge had already tossed his flashbang and jumped out the window with Finka. He went into a controlled freefall down the side of the building clinging on to Finka with all his might. There was a loud bang from Finka's room and screaming. The cold breeze rushed against Sledge's bald head as he fell. He looked down and saw a car slowly approaching his position. It was Blitz and Hibana. As the ground began to approach Sledge's feet he eased on the break slowing him down. Once his feet hit the ground he unclipped from his ropes and laid unconscious Finka into the back of car. He jumped positioning her head in his lap. Her skin was losing color in her face and she was starting to sweat.

"Blitz. Airport. Now." Sledge said pulling out the bag valve mask he took from Finka's room.

"What did you do to the poor girl?" Hibana asked seeing Finka unconscious yet again.

Sledge started squeezing the bag valve mask assisting Finka with her breathing.

"Chloroform. I figured she'd be afraid to rappel without equipment, so I brought plan B." Sledge said.

Blitz shook his head and chuckled from his seat as he drove as normal as possible to the military airport. Sledge looked at his watch. 20:45 it read. They were going to cut it close. As Blitz drove away from the hospital he could see more police cars rolling up to the hospital. Finka began to groan in pain. Sledge removed the bag valve mask.

"Finks. Its me. Sledge. We're getting you out of here. Just try to relax." Sledge said gently.

"You… chloroformed….. me….. piss…. off." Finka said as she weakly raised her hand and gave Sledge a shaky middle finger.

The operators laughed at Finka's response. Finka started to laugh and then grimaced hard and clutched her abdominal. She dug her fingers deep into Sledge's thigh with her other hand making SAS operator wince a little.

"Seamus…. I…. don't…. feel…. good…." She whispered between labored breathes. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain a tear trickled down her face.

Seamus moved part of her gown to examine her abdominal. Blood began to flow out of the areas that she had just gotten surgery on.

"Fuck." Sledge said as he started to apply pressure. Finka hissed in pain and tried to push Sledge's hands away.

"Sledge what's going on back… oh shit…" Hibana said looking back and seeing the pool of blood forming near Finka's stomach.

"Hibana. Help me." Sledge said repositioning himself toward Finka's stomach.

Hibana climbed over the center console of the car to the backseat and placed Finka's head in her lap. She took Finka's hand. Finka immediately started squeezing it in death grip. Finka was shaking like a leaf in Hibana's lap and her breathing heavily. Hibana whispered soothing words to her trying to comfort her. Sledge pulled out the medical supplies he had stolen and got to work trying to stop the bleeding. He didn't dare take off the dressing that were already in place. He held pressure over the wound and continued to keep adding bandages. There may be a lot of external bleeding, but lord only knows the amount of internal damage done.

Blitz parked the car next to a large fence. A sign read, "NO TRESPASSING!" Airplanes were lined up along the dark tarmac.

"We're here. Let's move before we miss our flight." Blitz said as ran around to the back seat to help with Finka. Hibana pulled out her breaching gun and set her pellets to melt the metal fence but not explode to prevent attracting any attention. She fired her last remaining pellets and melted a whole in the fence for them to walk through. Sledge collected Finka in his arms and made his way through the fence. Finka grimaced and groaned as they moved. It was as if the morphine she was receiving wasn't doing anything for her.

"We're almost out of here sweetheart. We'll be out of here in no time." Blitz said to her.

Finka gave him a weak smile.

Blitz and Hibana peered through the darkness at the C-130s lined up on the tarmac.

"There it is. 11 o'clock Sledge. Looks like the coast is clear." Hibana said pointing to a C-130 with its ramp down. On the wing it read '2500X.'

"Let's move." Sledge said.

They jogged to the back of the C-130 and jumped in right as the rest of the crew was about to leave the hanger for their plane. The operators hid behind a mountain of wooden crates. Sledge laid Finka down on one of the seats. Sledge tried to comfort her as much as he could. Sledge found a fire blanket in one of the compartments and wrapped it around her. He felt guilty for what he'd put her through. Blitz stood guard with his pistol and shield while Hibana continued to hold pressure on Finka's which was still bleeding.

Blitz began to hear voices as the rest of the crew entered the plane. Blitz put a finger to his balaclava signaling for them to be quiet. The operators heard the engines kick on and within minutes they were moving and in the air. Blitz stood at guard duty for the entire flight while Hibana treated to Finka's wounds and Sledge continued to comfort her. Sledge looked up at Hibana and Blitz. They looked back at him. He gave them a confident nod and continued to treat to Finka. Her breathing was going back to normal and Hibana had temporarily stopped the bleeding. Sledge couldn't believe what they had just accomplished. Finka was stable… for now.

… **.**

The doors to the back ramp of the C-130 lurched open flooding the plane with bright sunlight and hot air. The operators continued to lay low as they listened to the crew members on board began to exit the plane.

"What do we do?" Blitz whispered to Sledge.

Sledge looked down at Finka who was asleep. The flight had been a nightmare trying to keep Finka stable. He didn't want to destabilize her again. Blitz was about to round the corner of their hiding spot and start clearing the way for their escape when he heard footsteps and voices approaching their position.

"Someone's coming." Blitz whispered as he raised his shield with his finger on the trigger to the flash. Whoever turned the corner was about to get annihilated by the German point man. Hibana raised her bearing 9 and Sledge raised his SMG to ready. The footsteps stopped just out of reach of Blitz's shield. Sweat dripped off Blitz's brow as he silently waited for their intruders to take the last few steps forward to their position.

"Blue on blue don't shoot." A woman's voice said.

Blitz lowered his shield sighing with relief.

"Blue on blue." He responded and walked out to greet the voices that were approaching them. In front of him stood a woman with long red hair, big aviators and in an Israeli military uniform with along with a Gustave. It was Eliza Cohen, but in her Israeli military attire.

"She's back here." Blitz said motioning for them to come back to their hiding spot. Doc walked to their hiding spot and saw Finka lying in the fetal position grimacing and holding her abdominal.

Gustave knelt next to Finka and got to work. He hit her with stim shot to ease her pain. Sledge let Gustave work and approached Eliza who was keeping watch by the ramp of the plane.

"Six send you?" He asked.

"All she told me was Finka's in trouble. Jerusalem. 2500 x-ray. Your flight leaves now. Bring Doc."

"Yikes." He said rubbing his bald head.

"You good?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I was scared for Lera. I was afraid she wasn't going to make it." He said staring out of the plane.

"Yeah that's sure to scare anyone. You did good Seamus. Let's get you guys home. I need to get back to Truth or Consequences and wrap things up there so unfortunately, I won't be taking the flight home with you. Six will be waiting for you in England."

Sledge looked back to his operators in the plane helping Doc. He was proud of how they performed. He was happy Finka was going to make it. He let out a deep breath and walked back inside the airplane. That was enough operating for one day.


End file.
